Me, Myself, and I
by LolipopofDEATH
Summary: After an accident at Capsule Corp, Gohan's Super Saiyan forms separate from him. Now, he has to deal with the very lifeform that killed his father. How will he deal with it when the very form is looking right at him with his very own pair of eyes? And once he pairs up with the master of chaos, things really take a turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I don't know why I'm uploaded a new story when I can't update my other one :O But, anyways, I've been dying to do a story like this, so just to let you know, I will be calling Super Saiyan Gohan, Hikari, which means light, and SSJ2 Gohan, Ikari, which means anger. Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy! :D Oh yeah, no flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, blah, cookies.

The Cell Games were over, finally over. After countless months of worrying, Cell was gone. Who was the hero, you ask? Well, it was none other than Son Gohan, the 11 year old Demi-Saiyan. After a long, hard, painful battle. Gohan did it. But did he get credit? No, Mr. Satan, the 'world champion' or so people want him to believe, but Gohan didn't mind. He was actually happy that Mr. Satan took the credit, he didn't want hordes of people and reporters all over his house, and people finding out that he was a Saiyan. He loved the peace and tranquility he's feeling as he meditates. It relieves all the stress he feels. He can forget everything that has happened during his life, like battle and-

"Gohan! Time for dinner! Come down before your Father eats it all!" His mother, Chi-Chi yelled. Gohan's eyes flew open at the word 'dinner' and ran down the stairs as quick as he can.

"Mmmmmnnnn, this looks amazing, Mom! You sure went all out with dinner!" Gohan said while starting to dig into his food. Chi-Chi smiled and looked over at her husband, who was quickly stuffing his face.

"Why thank-you, Gohan. Oh yeah, Bulma wants us to come over tomorrow, she said she has something to show us." Chi-Chi said as she scooped out food for herself and started to eat.

Goku swallowed his large chunk of food and smiled, "Wow, really? That's great! I wonder what Bulma has to show us?"

Gohan glanced up at both of his parents and beamed, "Yay! I bet she's going to show us something interesting. Can't wait to see it!"

They sat in silence for a moment and then chuckled. Knowing Bulma, she could be building anything. Truth be told, it was going to be something interesting. As Gohan went up to bed he pondered about for a while. He's always loved to see Bulma's contraptions, they were always something unique and just amazing. Gohan has been making up ideas for his own machines that he hoped will be built soon. After hours of thinking about all the great possibilities that could await him, the Demi Saiyan fell asleep, the pale moonlight flooding in and gives the boy a faint glow.

Goku walked up to his son's room and watched him sleep peacefully. Gohan's chest rose up and down as quiet snores emitted from him. His son was such an angel. Even after all the death he's seen, all the pain he's felt, he hasn't become a delinquent. He hasn't shown signs of anger, or has tried to rebel against him. He was sweet and pure. He almost felt unworthy, but he wasn't going to go and get super emotional. There was peace in the world now. He could just relax and his family could be normal. For now.

The sun beamed as it welcomed morning on this beautiful Spring day. In the Son family household, it was a typical morning, they wake up, the Saiyans stuff their face, and go along with their day. As Gohan got out of bed walked over to the bathroom to get ready he couldn't get rid of this aching feeling. It was like he had a sixth sense in him that told him when something was going to go wrong. Today was one of those days where he felt that. He never usually felt this feeling before going to Bulma's, but for some reason, he felt it. As he took a shower, the feeling started to grow some, continued as he ate, got into the car, and drove over to the giant Corporation.

"Hey guys! It's nice to see you!" Bulma chimed as she invited the small family inside.

"WOMEN! MAKE ME FOOD AT ONCE!" The Saiyan prince, Vegeta, yelled at his wife as he slammed the fridge on the ground.

"COOL IT, YOU ARROGANT PIECE OF CRAP!" She yelled back and looked over to the family.

"Um, Bulma? Can we see the invention now?" Goku asked uncomfortably as he heard the...'conversation' between Vegeta and Bulma.

"Yes of course, Goku. Just ignore him, I've already fixed that stupid training room for him 10 times today, so he should be happy he gets SOMETHING TO EAT AND CAN MAKE IT HIMSELF!" Bulma yelled to Vegeta as she ended her sentence. Gohan and Chi-Chi glanced at each other and followed her to the invention room. There, they saw a huge, complex looking machine. Gohan was the first to run over and examine it bolt by bolt.

"Wow Bulma, what is this? This looks amazing!" Gohan said as he stood away from the machine and looked up the blue haired genious. Bulma smiled at his eagerness and explained the machine.

"Well, basically, it's a separator. It is able to separate anything. Whether it be limbs, or, eyes, or pretty much anything you can imagine. It hasn't been tested yet, and we'll get working on that soon, but I just wanted to know what you guys thought of it."

"It's very nice, Bulma." Chi-Chi said to Bulma. The genius just smiled and patted her machine, feeling pretty confident about this one. It wasn't very big, but big enough to fit a small person. Either way, Gohan was amazed at this. He suddenly felt the urge to try it and that aching feeling came back. He tried to ignore it, but it was bothering him. Still, he really wanted to try the machine out. "Maybe I can try it when they leave." Gohan thought as he completely ignored tapping and calls of 'Gohan!' from his father.

"Yoohoo, Gohan, we're about to head upstairs now, son, are you just going to stand there or come with us?" Goku asked as he waved a hand in front of Gohan's face.

"Huh? Yeah, oh, ummm, can I stay here? I want to look at some more machines." Gohan asked with his most convincing smile he could muster up. Bulma seemed a bit uneasy, but she knew Gohan since he was 4, and she knew she could trust him. What could possibly go wrong? He blows up the whole place? 'Or maybe his two Super Saiyan forms will come out. Aheh.' She thought jokingly. She knew nothing bad would happen so she gave him her consent and walked out with his parents.

Gohan immediately went into action as he got into the machine. He looked around at the buttons and saw the word 'seperate'. He smiled to himself and hesitantly pushed the button. A loud crash was heard and Gohan could feel his head spinning wildly. His energy seemed to be draining as he tumbled around. The machine shook and spun violently, almost making Gohan puke. As soon as it was over, Gohan found himself on the ground, laying on the pieces of a destroyed invention. "Oh no! I am in so much trouble!" He said as he looked at the pieces.

"You're telling me. It looks like it can't be rebuilt. How can you explain this to Bulma?" A familiar voice sounded.

"Ah, he'll be fine, let's just say it blew up right in front of our eyes and he had absolutely no idea what happened." Another familiar, yet deeper voice said.

"Huh? Who's there?" Gohan asked as he turned around and stopped abruptly. His eyes widened and then a 'thump' sounded quietly.

...

Ok, end of chappie. It's not so good, but it will get better. Ummm, so yeah, I have had major writer's block with Hope, so can someone maybe help me out? Anyways, this story will progress. And, enjoy! :D


	2. Chapter 2: There's 2 Of Me?

Hey peoples! I'm back with new chappie! Yay! :D

Ikari: You can't see me, I'm a flower. :D

Hikari: Ikari! What the heck!

O.o Ummmm. Yeah, so where is Gohan?

Ikari: That's for me to know, and for you to never find out. Ahahahahaha!

Psychopath. Anyways, ummm, nothing really to say here, so, on with the story! Oh yeah, Ikari=SSJ2 Gohan. Hikari=SSJ Gohan

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. But, I do own this plot! Yay, I own something. Ugh, I have no life.

Me, Myself, and I

Chapter 2: There are 2 of me?!

"Hey, heyyyy, wake up!" Hikari said as he gently shook his counterpart.

"I have a better way to wake him up!" Ikari declared as he brought his fist up.

"Wait! Ikari don't!" Hikari said as grabbed Ikari's raised fist. A quiet groan emitted throughout the room. Both the Super Saiyan's looked over and stayed silent. Hikari, now realizing he was still holding Ikari's fist, blushed and gave and embarrassed smile towards him. Ikari glared at him as he retracted his arm.

"Ugh, what happened?" Gohan said as he rubbed his aching head. He looked up and met warm, teal eyes.

"You passed out, but you're ok, now." Hikari said gently, helping Gohan stand up. Gohan looked over to the scowling Ikari and froze like a deer in front of head lights.

"I-It's y-you. Oh no. This is a nightmare." He whispered and trembled violently. Ikari rolled his eyes and walked over to Gohan slowly. Hikari looked at the 2 and bit his lip. He didn't want anything bad to happen, he hated violence, but he knew how short Ikari's temper is, one wrong move can set him off, almost like a bomb about to explode.

"Don't worry, Gohan. He won't hurt you." Hikari soothed. Ikari smirked at his trembling counter-part.

"Not yet." Ikari said, lightly chuckling. Gohan could see the evil and anger in his eyes. He was petrified. Gohan never thought he'd have to see this form of him again, he knew how dangerous it could be. And now, he was standing there, right in front of him, with his own body. Gohan poked both of them to make sure they're real.

"I'm not a ghost you Neanderthal. Now shoo." Ikari said, batting him away.

"Anyways, you can call me Hikari. Um, that's Ikari." Hikari said, trying to calm Gohan down.

"Ikari is a good name for him. But, why do you guys have different names, you both _are _me after all." Gohan said standing up straight and avoided all eye contact with Ikari.

"Well, what else are they going to call us? We are real kids now, we have to have names, dur." Ikari said.

As soon as anyone could say another word, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They looked over and saw Chi-Chi, Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma.

"Well this sure is a strange sight." Goku said while laughing lightly and put his hand behind his head. Bulma screamed as she ran over to the broken machine, not even noticing the Ikari and Hikari.

"W-what happened!?" She yelled. Gohan gulped and turned towards her, trying to give his best smile.

"Well, um, you see Bulma, I-I sort've tested your separator out and, umm, I think it's broken." Bulma looked over to him and sighed. Well, at least she knew it worked, seeing as his 2 Super Saiyan forms were standing there in plain sight.

"So," She said while glancing to the other 2 boys, "Looks like you guys got new additions to the family."

"Great, more brats to use for sparring partners." Vegeta said while smirking and cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah right, Vegie brain, you'll be my punching bag before I'll be your sparring partner." Ikari said, mirroring the smirk on Vegeta's face. Chi-Chi stood there in silence the whole time, still trying to process the information.

"Oh no, no, no! This can't be! How can I feed 4 hungry Saiyans! I mean I'll go bankrupt! We'll run out of food! Then, we'll all starve to death! How is this going to work?" Chi-Chi babbled as she put on a very distraught face. Goku placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Aw, don't worry Chi-Chi, I'll find a job to support us!" He said, with a determined smile on his face. Her features softened and she sighed in defeat. At the end of the day, she knew she had to take these boys home. They are, well were, a part of her baby boy. She couldn't leave them here. Oh, but she hated Super Saiyans, they always just break everything they touch. 'I guess I can deal with that myself then.' She thought.

Neither of the boys had really said anything. What was there to say anyway? It's not like they really had a say in anything, because, there _was_ nothing to have a say in. They just accepted what was going on, except Hikari knew at one point Ikari was going to complain about something, and he always found something to complain, he learned that quickly from living with him in Gohan's subconscious.

"Hey Bulma, why did you build this thing anyway?" Ikari asked, kicking the pieces around.

"Well, another company asked me to make a new invention and I _was _going to demonstrate it, but it looks like I can't now." Bulma glared at Gohan who blushed and gave an embarrassed smile. "I can imagine Vegeta destroying one of my creations, but you Gohan? I'm ashamed in you." Gohan's faced went downhill as his shoulders slumped,

"I know Bulma, I'm sorry. I was just curious about it. It works, though!" Gohan said in defense. Bulma sighed and sat down, running a hand through her hair. She looked around and noticed Vegeta was gone. 'Probably went to train, again.' Bulma thought as she sighed quietly. Looking over to the monitor, Bulma checked the stats the machine saved and her eyes widened. The separator literally separated them! She felt successful that her invention worked, but a little concerned about how this will effect Gohan.

"Hey, Bulma? So, does this mean they're... actually... real now?" Gohan asked with uncertainty written all over his face.

"Yes, of course."

"So, if I get hurt will they feel it, too?"

"No."

"And if I die, will they die too?"

"No. They're completely out of you. And...So is the power they hold."

"I'm really real? Like, I can do whatever I want now and it won't affect him I'm independent?" Ikari asked, hopefully. Bulma nodded and he smiled brightly.

"So that means I can't turn Super Saiyan anymore, I'm just going to stay relatively weak compared to them?" He asked, hoping this was all just a dream. As Bulma nodded Gohan whispered out, "Oh, pinch me." Ikari snatched this opportunity up and pinched Gohan hard.

"OW! I didn't mean it literally!" He yelled, holding his arm. Ikari chuckled and patted his head.

"Oh Gohan, you're so stupid. You know that if you request pinching, I'll do it right away."

"Yeah, yeah. But that really hurt."

"OK, so I don't see a problem." Goku chirped up for the first time, "Why is it such a problem that now, that Gohan is separated?"

"The problem? Well, first of all, Hikari I can see helping out, but Ikari? In times when I would really need him, he could rebel, and just make more problems." Gohan told him, tears threatening to leak down his face. Being in the same room with Ikari made him scared to death.

"Gohan, I'm su-"

"No, Daddy! He would! Did you see the fight between him and Cell? He didn't listen to you at all when you told him to finish him off when he the opportunity was there! The whole time he only cared about making Cell suffer! He didn't care about anything else!" Gohan's face went red as a tomato, partly fear and partly anger at how Ikari could be so heartless and careless. But, to Gohan's surprise, Ikari didn't say anything about it. He didn't look sad or mad; he just had that amused look on his face like everything was just a big joke, and to him, it was.

"Why do you keep referring to Ikari as 'he', he still basically is you." Gohan expression tightened as he grit his teeth, his seething hatred towards Ikari clearly showing.

"Because, he isn't a part of me anymore, and he isn't me, dad. He never will be me! _I'm _not heartless. _I'm _not careless. If it hadn't been for him you wouldn't have died! It could have easily been prevented! But no, he just had to drag on the battle like it was just some big game!" Gohan screamed out, glad to get it off his chest. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he grunted in frustration.

"Gohan, calm down, it's ok. Let's just go home, alright? Come on, boys. Thanks, Bulma, we'll see you later." Goku said calmly as he prepared his Instant Transmition.

...

I know, ending was bleh. But, I had to get this out some way. But, it was taking too long to put this up. Anyways, I had a blizzard hit! D: There is snow everywhere and my power went out! XP

Ikari: How do you know it wasn't ME who made the blizzard hit? :DDDDDDDDD

Dude, you're not Jack Frost. Anyways, see you later!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! New chapter and thanks for all the reviews! Oh, and Goku is going to be a bit OOC, but that's on purpose, and, it's for good reason.

Gohan: Hey.

Where were you?

Gohan: I don't want to talk about it. *shudders*

...Ok...Oh yeah, review please!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to do it? I don't own anything, except this plot. I do wish I owned the 3 Gohans in chibi form, that would be cute!

Me, Myself, and I

Chapter 3

Meditation. It's an amazing thing to do calm down. When he meditates, all his fears and worries go away. He found himself doing it a lot. But, the piece of mind it brings him in is the most relaxing thing ever. He wishes that he could always be this peaceful, but the anger that's bottled up when meditating is too strong to stay away while in a normal state of mind. After he opened his eyes a bright, gold aura surrounded as his power and anger came back full force. That was the side effect after meditating. He let out a relieving and heavy sigh after he calmed down some.

Ikari got up slowly, feeling dizzy and off balance. After a minute, he felt better and walked down the stairs to see his hard working mother cooking breakfast. His father and brothers were still asleep, much to his delight.

"'Morning Mom. Breakfast almost ready?" He asked and walked straight into her arms, burying his face into her chest. He inhaled her scent deeply and sighed contently. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, gently stroking his spiky hair.

"Well good morning to you, too. Now, sit down, breakfast is almost ready." She said, wiping her hands on a towel, "Oh wait, why don't you wake your brothers and father up." Ikari nodded and ran into his room. He took a deep breath and smiled evilly.

"HEY YOU LAZY BUMS! WAKE UP BEFORE I EAT EVERYTHING!" He screeched out as Hikari and Gohan fell off the bed. Ikari was on the ground laughing so hard he was crying.

"Oh, Ikari, what was that for? You could've woken us quieter than that." Hikari said, pinching his upper nose in frustration and sighed.

"Ahaha, I know, it's just fun to annoy you. Haha."

Gohan was still on the ground clutching his blanket and a brown, silky teddy bear sucking his thumb like a baby.

"No, Mommy, don't take Teddy away. I still have nightmares without him." Gohan mumbled in his sleep while yawning. Ikari bursted out in laughter while Hikari snickered to himself.

"Hey, Gohan, mom said if you don't wake up, she'll rip your teddy to shreds." Ikari encouraged while chuckling. Gohan shifted and frowned.

"No, Mommy, don't do that. I love Teddy."

"Well, you better wake up, she's coming."

As he knelt down, a pair of pitch black, tired eyes opened and suddenly grew as big as saucers. Gohan looked around and down as his bear, his mouth opening.

"Uh, uh, um. I can explain..." Gohan said hiding his Teddy Bear behind his back and giving a wide smile.

"So, you like Teddy Bears, Gohan?" Hikari asked, smiling as if he was about to laugh. Gohan quickly brought a panicked look on his and thought of a good excuse.

"W-what? Ahahaha no, no! Are you crazy?" Gohan turned around and whispered to his bear, "I'm sorry, Teddy, please forgive me." He turned back around and got on a 'are you freaking kidding me?!' look and continued with his excuse. "I hate this stupid bear, are you crazy? I-it's dumb and, um, worthless! Yeah! Pfft, me liking Teddy Bears, you are ridiculous."

"Right, of course, anyways, you should go wake up Daddy-o, breakfast is almost ready." He asked Gohan, and turned around to go out to the kitchen. Gohan walked out as well and ran into his parent's room, finding his big, loud oaf of a father sleeping. He winced a little at the sound of loud snoring, piercing his sensitive ears. He did his best to ignore it and climbed onto his father, lying on his chest. Gohan smiled as two arms captured him and kept him secure on top of him. He snuggled in deeper and laid there for a few minutes before crawling up his body, becoming face to face with his dad.

"Dad, dad, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Gohan called, shaking Goku's shoulders. His eyes snapped open immediately and sat up quickly forcefully pressing Gohan against his chest. Gohan put his hands on Goku's shoulders in a vain attempt to pull away.

"Dad! Let go!" Gohan mumbled out, still trying to pull away.

"Huh? Oh, sorry son." He said as he chuckled and removed his arms. Gohan sighed and brought his face out of his father's chest and placed it on his shoulder. Goku smiled ruffled his kin's hair.

"Come on, Gohan. Let's go get breakfast." Goku said, getting dressed into blue jeans and the white shirt he wore during the 9 days of peace before the Cell Games instead of his orange Gi he practically lives in. This surprised Gohan as he is used to seeing his father in his Gi, and was quick to question his choice of clothing.

"I need to really give that thing a break. I'm not going to be training, so there's no point in wearing it." Goku answered, stretching his well-toned body.

"You're going to stop training? But Dad, why?" Gohan asked with a look of confusion on his young face. Goku chuckled at his son's curiosity and answered.

"I have no need to train right now, there's no new enemy or threat coming, and I really need to something better with my life. I know before my attitude was different but, there's peace now and I really need to contribute to this family more than I have before." Goku answered and smiled warmly at his son. Gohan's smile went up to his ears and hugged his father tightly.

"Thank you, Daddy! I'm so glad you feel that way."

"You're welcome, son. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you like a father should, but it won't be like that anymore, I promise."

They both stayed like that for a few minutes before walking out to the kitchen. Ikari had a frustrated expression on as he kept pressing his back repeatedly against the chair. Hikari just had his hands folded on the table, politely waiting for breakfast to be served and glanced over to his 'brother'. He sighed and leaned back against his chair. He really did enjoy living life as a real child, although during the 9 days of rest he had that chance, but now it was permanent.

"Ugh, what took you guys so long? I'm starving!" Ikari whined to both Goku and Gohan, planting his face on the table. Chi-Chi came out from the kitchen and placed the large abundance of food, consisting of fish, rice, noodles, and chicken out to each of her boys. She got a smaller plate out and got her own food for herself, groaning at the small chunks that were flying around the table. She really did hate how Saiyan's had such large appetites and the way they ate without any manners. She didn't think she would ever get used to their appetites.

"Wow mom, this tastes amazing!" Hikari piped up for the first time since he got to the table. Chi-Chi smiled and said her thanks, grabbing empty plates and bowls and putting them into the sink. After breakfast was over the small family sat there conversing together about anything they could think of.

"Hehe, yeah, so after I-" Goku started before being disrupted by the ringing of the phone. "I'll get it." He said and walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked and was startled by the loud, raspy voice of none other than the Prince of All Saiyans.

"Kakorrot! Come here at once so we can train!" Vegeta demanded loudly.

"Sorry Vegeta, I really shouldn't, I was planning on quitting training for now- V-Vegeta, yeah, and I know I'm a Saiyan but- Vegeta! How rude! Listen, I'm quitting training because there is peace now and I really need to focus on my family! They're more important right now- Vegeta! There is no need to use that word! Listen I have to go now, ok?- Alright, jeez, I get it! Ok, goodbye!" Sighing deeply, he put the phone on the charger and walked back to his seat, running his hand through his wild, spikey hair.

"So, I'm guessing Vegeta didn't like that idea to much, huh?" Chi-Chi asked, bringing out some glasses of water for her kids. Goku gave out a loud laugh and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Heh, yeah, he was pretty mad. He said I was barbaric Neanderthal and a bunch of other things I probably shouldn't mention while children are around." He gave a small smile and a wink, a way of telling his wife she'll find out later.

"Mom, I don't think it would be a good idea to hold this glass." Ikari said, gently placing his elbow on the table so he would break it with his strength. Chi-Chi sighed and went over to get straws, remembering what happened on before the Cell Games between her husband and son. She bent the straws and placed in both Ikari and Hikari's cups and gave a small 'hmph'. Gohan just looked at them, glad he wasn't able to break glasses easily, it made him feel a little more normal.

"Ok, boys, after you're done with your drinks, it's studying time." Chi-Chi announced and chuckled at the groans that came from the 3 boys. They quickly finished their ice cold water and trudged to their small, cozy room. They settled down quietly grabbing books, papers, and pencils and began their work.

*SNAP*

"Aw, crap." Ikari mumbled to himself as he looked at the broken pencil in his hand. He sighed and grabbed another one, only for it to break again.

"Seriously?" He mumbled to himself once more as he grabbed another pencil as gentle as he could. This time he was successful and brought it up to his paper to do a problem. He smiled at his victory and began to do a problem.

*SNAP*

"AW COME ON!" Ikari yelled out, angrily as his pencil broke, again. Gohan began to chuckle quietly to himself, finding Ikari's struggle hilarious.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" Ikari asked and grabbed a piece of the broken pencil, aiming it for Gohan's head.

"OwwwWWWWWWWW! What was that for?" Gohan cried, holding his head. Ikari smirked and picked up another pencil, which snapped under the pressure of his strength. He let out a curse and frowned deeply. Chi-Chi walked into the room, hearing cries and screaming. She ran over to Gohan and cradled his injured head.

"Oh, my poor baby, what happened?" she cooed, rubbing his head as Goku came into the room, also.

"Ikari flicked a pencil at my heaaaad." Gohan whined as he pretended to cry. Chi-Chi looked over to him and frowned. He put on the 'innocent look' and found an excuse.

"Who me? Why, that's ridiculous, I would never do anything of the sort. Right, Hikari?" Hikari gulped and saw everyone staring at him. If he got Ikari in trouble, he could be in deep trouble himself, but on the other hand, he could never lie, but, in this case, he would have to come up with something. Sighing, he put down his books and papers and spoke.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. You see, recently, I found this book all about American culture and history, and I was taking a few notes about it, of course I was very engrossed in all this information, because American culture is very interesting to say the least, so I wasn't aware of anything that happened." It wasn't a total, complete lie, he was very interested in what he was reading, but he did catch the part where the pencil was flicked, who flicked it at who, and why. 'Hmmmm, maybe it was a complete lie, aw well.'

Goku and Chi-Chi looked at each other and then back at their son, who was reading his book again. He smiled at the 2 and lied back on the bed. They shrugged their shoulders and looked back at their son one more time before walking at out of the room. Ikari glared at Hikari and gave him a small slap on the arm.

"You lying, little weasel. You knew exactly what was going on." Ikari accused as the other chuckled.

"No, I didn't lie, atleast not like _you _did. I merely used an excuse to get out of that situation. It's simple thinking, brother, simple thinking." Hikari said as he tapped Ikari's head with his pencil and laughed as he rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

'Now what am I going to do? I can't write anything, I suppose I just have to read, I guess.' Ikari thought to himself as he picked up a college leveled textbook. It told about the English language. It was so strange and different from the Japanese kanji he used to. The book was still in Japanese but it showed English words and how it differs from Japanese. 'Wow, this sure is different.'

Meanwhile, Gohan was reading up on Social Studies. His mother wanted him to learn about America and how different it is from their home. She thought it would be a good experience to learn about other countries.

He read on about the 1960's and how segregation was a big thing in the southern countries. It was strange to him how people could be so cruel to others just because of their skin color. As soon as he was about to flip to the next page, he heard loud snoring. Looking over to the source of the noise, he saw Ikari asleep with the book covering his face. He face palmed and sweat dropped as he looked at him. Taking the book off his face, he shook his head slowly and chuckled. Yep, life sure was getting back to normal. Atleast for now.

...

Yeah, buddie, I finished! :D I'm very happy it's done. Oh yeah, I taught you a small bit of history, there. Teehee! Lol. Anyways review, or you shall face my wrath.

Ikari: What wrath? You're too cute to be scary!

Shhhhh, don't spoil, boi. Anyways, byez!


	4. Chapter 4

Sup mah peeps. I'm back, and stuff. :) Not much to say here. Just review, uh, yeah. Gohan and his bros are on vacation and now they're not here! :O They'll be back but now Goku will keep me company! :D Heh, yeah. Oh and Ikari = SSJ2 Gohan and Hikari = SSJ Gohan ;D Just thought I'd put that up there as a reminder, just in case. Oh yeah, and some fluff, too. ^-^ (Parent to child of course.)

Goku: *drools* Foooooooooddd!

-_-; Let's just start the chapter.

Disclaimer: HAHAHA, I OWN DBZ! *nose grows long* Yeah, yeah, I'm lying, I really don't. :( WAHHH, WHY CAN'T I OWN SOMETHING WORTH OWNING?! *Cries in corner*

Me, Myself, and I

Chapter 4

It was a dark and stormy night. Rain pelted down the forest and thunder rumbled through like a bowling ball rolling down a bowling lane. Lightning flashed in anger and lit up the forest for just a few seconds before it went dark again. Animals curled up in a shelter, protecting them from the weather that has been graced in the mountainous land.

As Gohan and his brothers were getting settled in their beds Ikari shut the light off, ridding the whole room from light. Hikari frowned as he squinted at the words in his book. How was he supposed to read with the lights off? He reached his arm over and patted the table, looking for the light switch on the small lamp. He flicked it on and smiled. Ikari opened his eyes and sat up. He tiredly switched the lights back off, which Hikari turned back on right after.

"Hikari, I am trying to sleep, stop turning on the lights." Ikari demanded and crossed his arms.

"Too bad, I'm trying to read, stop turning them off!" Hikari demanded louder and mirrored Ikari's look.

"I don't give a crap if you're trying to read. I need sleep, ever heard of it? It's what normal people do at night!" He growled angrily, turning the lights back off.

"Well, I can't sleep, I have insomnia. Now keep it on." And again, the lights flicked back on.'

"That's not my problem! Keep the lights off!"

"No! Keep it on!"

"KEEP IT OFF!"

"KEEP IT ON!"

They went like that back and forth, yelling at each other and flicking the lights on and off repeatedly. It eventually led to the both of them cussing at each other, screaming the worst names they could think of. Gohan groggily shifted in his bed and groaned.

"Shut up." Gohan mumbled, frustrated at the loud noises and flickering lights. Ikari and Hikari stopped yelling and turning the lights on and off momentarily, before Ikari shut the lights.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Hikari screeched out. Ikari chuckled to himself and groaned, frustrated as the lights turned on again.

Finally tired of the lights and screaming, Gohan got up and trudged towards the lamp. He picked the lamp up and dropped it to the ground, then smashed his foot down. He 'hmphed' and hopped on his bed, grabbing his blanket and pulling it over his face. The room was silent and the only sounds that were heard was the tapping of raindrops and the thunder that crashed in proudly.

"Great, now look what you've done, we don't have a lamp anymore, nice going." Ikari accused, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Me! You started it!" Hikari spat back and frowned deeply.

"Nuh-uh." Ikari said, crossing his arms and put on an angry look.

"Yeah-huh."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO, I DIDN'T!"

"YES, YOU DID!"

They fought again, this fight worse than the last, they screamed louder and louder until it got to the point where they started to make death threats. Gohan sleepily looked over to them and sighed. He got up and shuffled to his parent's room, hoping there will be peace and quiet. He held his bear in between his arms tightly as he pulled himself up on the bed. Gohan yawned deeply and lied in between his parents and snuggled against his father's arm. He shifted his position and moved Goku's arm, crawling closer and laying his head on his chest.

Goku opened his inky, black eyes, feeling a new weight on his chest, and looked down. "Gohan? What are you doing in here?" Chi-Chi also awoke as she heard her husband's voice and looked over at her son.

"It's too loud." Was the simple answer as Gohan dozed off to sleep.

"Too loud, what do you mean?" Chi-Chi asked, looking for a better explanation. Gohan yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Ika-san and Kari-san were arguing about the lights and whose fault it was that the lamp broke. They started yelling very loudly and I wasn't able to sleep with them yelling." Gohan yawned again and sat up.

"Who broke the lamp?" Goku questioned and propped a pillow up then leaned against it.

"I did."

"Why would you do that, honey?"

"Well, I thought that breaking the lamp would make them stop fighting, but I guess it just made it worse."

Both the Mother and Father looked at their son, who made himself comfortable against Goku's chest once again. "I'll go talk to them." Goku said and gently took his boy off of his chest as his mother took him into her arms. Goku walked off to his children's bedroom and opened the door. He gasped at the sight and tried to break up the fight that transpired.

"Boys! Cut it out!" He demanded and pulled Hikari away.

"Eh! Let me go so I can slug his stupid face!" Hikari yelled and powered up, getting out of his father's grasp and jumped on Ikari. Frustrated, Goku grabbed Hikari once more, this time more forcefully and powered up to Super Saiyan to match his power. He pinned him down on the ground and held him down, blocking punching kicks and punches that would've harshly connected and hurt him badly.

"Hikari, enough! Stop!"

Ikari smoothed his pajamas and sighed as he looked at his father and brother. "Dad, can I say one thing. He's a disaster."

"Thank you for the input Ikari but please not now." Goku said as he struggled trying to calm Hikari down. After Goku held him down, Hikari sighed and gave up on fighting with his father. He picked him up and placed him on the bed.

"Alright, now I want both of you to explain what happened and I want it to be calm and clear. No fighting, yelled, nothing that involves violence, do you understand?" Goku told both of them, sternly. He looked over at Ikari, a signal for him to tell his side of the story.

"Ok, so I was lying down on my bed, just like a normal person, who needs to sleep at night. I turned off the lights and then he got all mad and was like 'WAH I CAN'T SLEEP, I NEED TO READ. OMG!' And so we went back and forth turning the lights on and off and then Gohan broke the lamp." Ikari explained looking smugly at his brother.

"I love how you 'forgot' to explain the fact that after the lamp was broke, you blamed me for it." Hikari said in a wise guy type of manner and scratched his gold hair.

"Shut up."

Goku sighed and then said, "Alright, alright. Listen, Hikari why did you not want to sleep?"

"I have insomnia, Dad. What am I supposed to do, just lay there and do nothing?"

"Well, here's one solution, if you really couldn't sleep, you could have just gone out into the living room or the kitchen."

Hikari opened his mouth to reply but closed it as there was no point in arguing. He looked down at his feet and sighed deeply. Ikari was holding back his laughter and smirked.

"Don't think you're getting away with this young man. You're in trouble, too. Why did you blame him after the lamp was broke?"

"Because if had gone to bed and didn't argue with me, we would still have a lamp and we wouldn't have fought." Ikari stated smartly.

Hikari felt guilty. The reasoning was logical and he felt bad. Starting fights is something he doesn't want, but being a Super Saiyan, he has his temper especially with Ikari around to fuel that temper. He just made him so angry! The way he can just be so careless is annoying! But, in this case, he was right. He should've just tried to go to bed, and maybe all this fighting wouldn't have happened.

"You're right, I'm sorry I was being so difficult. Maybe I should have just gone into the kitchen instead of bothering Ikari and Gohan, and for waking you up Dad." Hikari apologized and sighed deeply.

"It's alright, son. Just don't let it happen again. I'm glad you realized your mistake. It shows responsibility." Goku said and looked at his other child as this was said.

"What?" Ikari asked, confused at why his father was looking at him with such a stern look on.

"Apologize to your brother." Goku demanded, his stern look hardening more.

"Apologize for what? I didn't even do anything wrong."

"Don't talk to me like that, young man. You still participated in the fight and the damage was still done by both sides. Now apologize for whatever it is you said that was hurtful and don't tell me you didn't say anything bad, because I know you did."

Crossing his arms, Ikari looked away in defiance. He closed his eyes, a way of showing that he wasn't going to answer. Why should he answer? Sure, he fought, but that was all because Hikari started it, and of course, he wasn't going to listen to him. Hikari was going to get sooo much recognition because he was a goody-goody who always does what he's told and shows 'responsibility' and 'respect'. It made him sick.

"Ikari, come with me, we need to have a talk." Goku said while putting and arm around his shoulder. He looked over at Hikari and smiled as the boy looked at him, confused. "Why don't you go into my room, you can go to sleep there. As for you," Goku's voice went dark with an angry tone, "You are coming with me. We're going to take a little walk outside and you can tell me why your behavior is unacceptable." He pushed his son a little and frowned. Why did he have to be so stubborn? All Goku wants is to talk to him, he wants to know why he is so angry and unwilling to talk.

"Ikari, please." Goku encouraged, gently. Ikari sighed and looked up at his father. He nodded and walked out of the room, his dad right behind him. Without peeping a word, he got on his shoes and stopped for his father so they could walk side by side. He didn't bother to change, his white, muscle shirt and grey pajama pants would due and noticed his father had the same thoughts; he was wearing a similar style tonight.

In all honesty, Ikari didn't want to talk to his dad. He just wanted to be alone, a need he craves. The peaceful scenery surrounding him, the clear night with the moon illuminating the night after the rain makes him feel better than he was a little while ago. He ignored the wet leaves brushing up against his legs and glanced up as he felt an arm around his shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned against him. He felt warmth radiating from his father and felt a little better. As a child, he still wanted love and protectiveness from his parents, despite his rebellious attitude.

Walking along, Goku looked down at his son and began to question his mood, "Ikari, are you ok? Anything you want to talk to me about?" Goku asked with a gentle tone.

"Not really." Ikari answered quietly, ashamed at himself. Being as stubborn as he is, he won't admit his feelings. They stopped at a lake and sat down on the moist grass. Goku leaned down and gave his son a kiss on his head, rubbing his arm softly, but still holding him tight against the side of his body. Tonight Goku figured he wouldn't get much sleep, but that was ok. If it meant giving up sleep to help his child, there was no way he could lose that opportunity to help.

...

Yay, chappie is done! Ok, so currently it's 4:30 in the Northern part of the U.S.A and I'm exhausted! Seriously, though, I woke up around 2:30 and couldn't go back to sleep so I thought: "Why not finish this chapter?" ^-^

Goku: Don't you think this chapter is a little long?

Nope, and it probably would've been at least 4,000 words if I was up to it. Anyway, have a nice week! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, readers. It's me, Rachel with a new chappie. ^-^ Anywho, um, review, I guess. I can never think of anything to say in these Author's Notes, lol. Oh yeah, I guess the genre will change from Humor and Family to Drama and Suspense. Not going to say why, 'cause I'm not the type to give major spoilers, but this fic will get pretty dark, I know right now it's kind of lighthearted and humorous, but that will all change! OH! And there's fluff. :3

Disclaimer: Fine, I don't own DBZ, and I barely have any money so please don't sue me! x)

Me, Myself, and I

Chapter 4

It was around 1:00 in the morning, a time for families to be sleeping, but a certain Saiyan father ignored this opportunity just to help his Demi-Saiyan son. The duo sat together in front of a big, sparkly lake. It was fairly quiet in the mountainous land except for the sounds of crickets in the grass. Goku held Ikari close to him while he laid his head on his dad's comfortable shoulder.

"Alright son, can you please tell me what's bothering you?" Goku asked softly. He looked down to make sure the Demi wasn't asleep yet. He saw two blue eyes open up and glance up at him and then looked at the water. When the pair of eyes was looking at him, he saw tears welling up and one drop down his cheek. He heard Ikari sigh and swallowed, sniffling. The father noticed how hesitant he was to answer the question.

"It's just...I...he got me so mad. I have a bad temper, and I don't know how to really control it. The only way I can really feel at peace is when I'm meditating. Dad, it was him that started the fight, and he was saying some really nasty things. You know that, right?" Goku nodded and placed his cheek against his son's forehead. "Dad, I just don't know what to do to fuel this anger and he isn't helping that at all." Goku nodded again and listened intently as his child spoke on. He was glad he could just talk with him without the boy completely ignoring him and stayed quiet, or cussing him out. He probably wouldn't have been so cooperative if they spoke back at the house.

"Listen, if you ever feel angry and you want to take it out on someone, just talk to me, ok? That way no one can get hurt, except maybe me." Goku laughed, tiredly and pulled himself and Ikari up on their feet. The walk home was relatively quiet, but Ikari felt better. His father seemed to always have that effect, and it was a great feeling. He thought his Dad would yell at him when they got out here, but he was so calm, and he actually listened! No one really ever listens to what Ikari has to say, but maybe that was because he didn't really say anything. The few times he did, were pretty much to himself, except for when he had to speak to someone. And, he figured his behavior didn't go unnoticed. He wasn't one to talk or laugh alot, only when someone else isn't happy will he break out into fits of laughter. It was a bit sadistic, he mused, but that was just his nature, and no one could really change that, but he could see it in their eyes that they want to. That look of almost desperation for him to just be happy like everyone else. But, he just doesn't like to be happy. He likes to be solemn. He likes to be alone, where he can think about anything without an interruption.

In those times, Ikari likes to think about what it would be like to just outright torture Hikari. The boy didn't care how psychotic his thoughts went to, the more blood and screeches of pain and suffering that run through his mind, the better. He resists the urge to just rip that kid limb from limb but sometimes it's so hard! Especially the way he acted today, god!

'Or I could just kill the both of us.' He thought, a bit sadly. Though, maybe it wouldn't that bad, things could go back to the way they were, well, maybe not on Gohan's part, since he wouldn't hold the power that he and Hikari does, and Ikari figured Gohan wouldn't be too enthusiastic to train again. And then again, his parents wouldn't be too fond of 2/3s of their kids gone. Dang. Now he's getting soft. Since when did he really care about what his parents thought? Maybe it's because they care about him so much, and that's just getting the better of Ikari.

Goku looked down at his son, and squeezed his shoulder tighter. He noticed some stress still evident on his face and it worried him. Ikari was definitely hiding something important. Seeing as how they came out here just for the reason to talk, he stopped and gently removed his arm from the boy's shoulder and turned his son around so that he was looking at needed to know about the internal conflict that was going on, and if he didn't, things could probably get even worse.

"Dad, why did you stop?" Ikari asked, scared that his father would ask him about his behavior. He looked around and saw the house that was a few yards away, and had the urge to run towards it, but he sat down anyway in the field and looked at his dad.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" He just HAD to say it. Ikari cursed his dad's fatherly senses and sighed, definitely not wanted to answer. The last thing Ikari wanted to do was talk about his feelings. His dad just wouldn't understand, and in context, it just wouldn't sound right. 'Oh yeah, Dad, lately I've been feeling like slowly torturing Hikari until he dies.' No, that would not sound right. At all. He sighed and ran a hand through his golden, spiked hair, contemplating on what to do now. He was so tempted to just run away into the large, dark forest so he can sit alone and just think.

"Ikari, answer me please." Goku asked with a stern tone. The father had on a small frown as he saw how hesitant his son was to answer the simple question. Or...maybe it wasn't so simple to the boy. Goku definitely knows Ikari is hiding something deep. But what could it be?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back at the Son residence, a stressed out Hikari stalked off to his parent's room. He was still feeling a bit guilty about what he did, but the way Ikari acted was inappropriate too. He kind of doubted that his dad would really try to get through to him. It was pretty unlikely Goku would get through to him. As he opened the wooden door carefully, he saw his brother asleep in his Mom's arms while she was awake. Chi-Chi looked up at her son through tired eyes as he stood at the doorway. Hikari sighed and jumped on the bed right next to his mother.

"Hey, mom." Hikari greeted, with frustration still evident in his voice. Chi-Chi smiled at her son and yawned. "Why are you still awake?"

"Eh, can't sleep." He answered bluntly. It wasn't a very credible excuse, but what else could he say? Chi-Chi believed it for now and sighed. Her eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them with dark circles. She was exhausted but couldn't sleep yet. She knew her husband would fuss with her for not sleeping like she should, but how can she sleep now when her son was in need for a talk? Chi-Chi looked over to Hikari and stroked his blond, messy hair. The young demi smiled and rubbed his eyes, looking over to Gohan, who was sleeping peacefully. In a way, he envied him. Gohan was never the target for Ikari's harassing, well, maybe on occasion. But it has been becoming less frequent and always targeted towards him now. He could never figure out why, but he figured he would never get the answer.

Gohan shifted slightly and opened his tired, black eyes. This was the second time he was someone woke him up tonight. What does a kid have to do to sleep through the night! Gohan groaned and yawned loudly, tears fogging his eyes. He wiped them away and sniffled, looking up, he met the faces of his mom and Hikari. What was Kari-san doing here? Where's Ika-san? Is he still out with Dad?

"Where's Ika-san?" Gohan asked, although it wasn't very clear, being as tired as he was.

Hikari tensed at the name. At night, or when Gohan was tired, he wouldn't use their full names. It was always, 'Kari-san' for him or 'Ika-san' for Ikari. It made him feel a little more like a real brother who was always there from the start, but right now he was furious at that...other kid, whose name he did not want to even think about right now. Just the sheer mention of that awful boy makes him want to choke someone, even if it was his nickname being said!

"He's still out, probably on a nice nature walk, or destroying trees and hurting animals." Hikari answered, with sarcasm and anger in his voice. He ignored the weird looks Chi-Chi and Gohan gave him and looked down at his lap.

"Hikari," Chi-Chi called with a stern tone, "I know he got you mad but that is not a good reason to talk to your brother that way."

"Whatever," Hikari mumbled. Chi-Chi growled low in her throat but sighed deeply. Is Gohan the only one who isn't so stubborn out of the three? Although, Hikari usually is the well-behaved one, he has his moments. The young mother pondered about the different personalities between the 3 kids. She thought back at what her son said about when Goku became a Super Saiyan after the trip to Namek. He would talk on and on about how he could see the rage and anger radiating off of Goku. Like Ikari. Ikari is Japanese for anger, so the name seemed almost too perfect for the child. During the Cell Games, after Gohan ascended, he was full of anger and rage. And had one purpose. Making Cell suffer.

It was cruel and very out of character, for Gohan wasn't the type of person that thirsts for pain and suffering on an enemy, like Goku. And as the saying goes, 'Like Father, like Son.' But why is Hikari different? He's a Super Saiyan. So why isn't he like Goku when he ascended? Chi-Chi figured that maybe it was because of that Time Chamber thing. It made sense, after he came out of the chamber, that darn boy acted normal! Chi-Chi distantly wondered if Ikari will be like that. She hoped someday he will gain some control over this new power and become a happier, more cheerful person. Maybe.

"Mom, I'm going to go back to my room." Hikari said taking Gohan out of his mom's arms. He steadied him on his legs and guided his sleepy brother back to their room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Goku turned around and sighed as Ikari looked away and gazed at the blackness of the forest. It seemed desolate and vacant as the forest animals all went away into slumber. He glanced up and saw his father's back, waiting for Goku to question him more. Question and learn about his deep secrets. No. He could run. Run as far away as possible. And never return. He could take his brothers along, too. Then no one could rat him out when he left. It was the perfect plan. Ikari got up slowly as he saw his father still looking straight ahead. He lowered his energy as far as it could go and backed away. He was glad the elder Saiyan give him a moment without attention. He turned around and stalked off, picking the pace up. He ran as fast as he could and bolted even more when he heard his Dad yelling for him. He didn't look back, though. He couldn't. If he did, he was afraid he would feel guilty for running.

Ikari got into the house and bolted to his room. He was surprised to see his brothers wide awake. What were they doing up? Weren't they sleeping in Mom's room? "Hey guys." Ikari greeted.

"Well, look who finally decided to come back." Hikari spat. Ikari was a bit surprised to see such venom in Hikari's eyes. What was wrong with him?

"What's wrong? What did I do?"

"Come on, you know that I know that you probably didn't even talk at all. So, did you enjoy your escapade?"

"Escapade? What the heck are you blabbering on about now?"

Hikari laughed at how oblivious his brother is, "I already told you, you didn't talk. You just went on a nature walk didn't you?"

"Actually," Ikari started with a defensive tone, "We did talk, idiot."

"Of course you did," Hikari said sarcastically while looking the other way. "Now, why are you here again?"

Looking down, the young Demi Saiyan pondered on what to say. He wasn't sure if his brothers would follow along with his...plan. But it was worth a try to at least ask. And he could always just drag their lazy butts out if they deny. "Look, how about we take a walk in the forest?" Ikari raised one eyebrow as he saw the kid in front of him give a weary look.

"Yeah, no thanks, I'd like to stay out of trouble." Hikari said, crossing his arms. He looked over to the drowsy Gohan. He was resting his against a pillow. His black locks draping over his head. He wasn't fully asleep, but he looked like he could conk out soon.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?! I won't stop until you say you'll come." Ikari exclaimed.

The Demi just sighed, annoyed at his brother's constant pleading. He knew Ikari wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted, so he agreed and looked over to Gohan who was sitting up slowly. Hikari felt bad as Gohan barely got any sleep tonight.

"I guess I'll come along, too." Gohan said sluggishly and yawned.

"Great, let's go." Ikari said before opening up the window. He flew out and his brothers followed, although Gohan did it clumsily, he still managed to get out, landing on his back, but he was fine. Ikari rolled his eyes and picked Gohan up, sighing as he felt Gohan's head burying his face into Ikari's shoulder.

"Why are we doing this?" Hikari asked, thinking about some punishments they would surly get if their parents found out.

"Well...I just kind of wanted to get away from the house for a little." Ikari replied uneasily.

"This doesn't have anything to do with that talk with Dad, right?" He frowned as he saw his brother get a worried look on his face. "It does! You don't want to just 'get away from the house' you just want to run away from your problems don't you! Ohhh, that's it! I'm going back to the house!"

"No!" Ikari exclaimed while Hikari prepared to jump into the air. He got something out quickly, grabbed his very determined broth wrist and attached it to his irritated brother. Hikari examined it for a moment before growling.

"Is this a ki blocker?!"

"No..."

"Ikari!" The very agitated Demi-Saiyan exclaimed. He tried once more to fly away, but resulted in just jumping.

"It's more than just a simple ki blocker. It renders you from being airborne." He answered plainly. A small smile crept up his face and attached one to himself and the drowsy Gohan.

"..." Hikari just couldn't find words to form a simple thought. He was livid and his beat red face showed that clearly. But he was confused beyond belief. This invention was ingenious! Why hadn't he thought of making something like this? But he also couldn't help but ponder when and how Ikari got the time to make this. He traced his finger over the band around his wrist. It held a bright golden glow and examined it closely. His ki was masked, that much he knew. But how did this stupid thing render him flightless? And that's when an all too familiar name came to his. Bulma. Only someone like her could've come up with something like this. It had to be her!

"Bulma made this didn't she? What did you do for this? Bribery, lying, threatening? What, did you say 'Bulma make this for me or I'll blast into the next Century.' Huh? Come on, fess up, you stupid douchebag!" Hikari accused, stomping his foot deep into the grass filled ground. As he was just about to storm off, a rough, callous hand grasped his arm. As he was just about to demand for Ikari to let go of him, he looked up into Ikari's eyes and was stunned.

...

I know, I know, I haven't updating in like years, but I'm going on vacation so I thought to just get this up now! I've been busy with school, band, friends and haven't got a chance. But school's out so I'll have some more free time. Well, as always, R&R! :D


End file.
